


A Turn for the Better

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Turn for the Better

Severus had noticed Potter making overtures toward him. They began innocently enough. A cup of tea in the staffroom. Lunch at the Three Broomsticks while the students were running wild in Hogsmeade.

A stiff drink on the anniversary of the Final Battle.

However, it wasn't until the students were gone for the summer that Potter became more forward. Asking what Severus would do while on holiday. Would he leave the country?

Did he have a travelling companion?

The turning point in their relationship came just then when Severus, thoroughly exasperated, silenced Potter the only way he could.

With a kiss.


End file.
